Mission in Greece
by thesketcherfangirl
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff get a mission to fly to Greece and shut down a group of terrorists attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. The mission brings up some stuff from the past, and just might bring them closer together. Clintasha, multiple chapters.


**Authors notes**: hey guys this is my second fanfiction. These two are one of my favourite pairings. I would really really appreciate REVIEWS because I love to here your opinions and thoughts. In my last fanfic I was told my chapters were really short so I hope these are better for you. There are more chapters to come. Hope you enjoy :) **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or anything related to marvel (obviously)

Chapter 1: The Flight

_In your last moments of life, when you realize that you're out of time, everything becomes so clear. The mistakes you made, and more importantly, the chances you should have taken. Realizing them now does no good, but in a strange way, it's peaceful._

Natasha was in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training room when Nick Fury called her to his office. When she got there, she saw that Barton was already sitting in front of Fury's desk. They must have been called here for a mission. She took a seat in the other chair and Fury began to explain their mission. "A terrorist group stationed in Greece hacked into SH.I.E.L.D. last night" he informed them. "They have gotten hold of information to make weapons of mass destruction. I need you two to find their location, shut down their computer and delete all S.H.I.E.L.D. information, retrieve any weapons they have already made, and call us for backup when you find them. You will stay at the Minois Village Hotel. Keep a low profile until you find out anything. Can you handle it?". Of course they could handle that, Natasha thought. They had been on missions far more difficult. Clint looked him in his eye and said "Sir, to us, that sounds like a vacation". Fury stood from his chair. "Good. You leave tomorrow morning from the airport. You can't use one of our planes incase they see it. You'll be traveling like normal citizens. Good luck".

They arrived at the airport early the next morning. The flight was leaving at 7:00 so they would arrive in Paros around 5:00pm. There was going to be one of the suspected group members on the same flight as them. They were supposed to leave him alone, but try and figure out who he was. Observe him from a distance. They took their seats on the plane and pretty soon they were up in the air. "I don't understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't let me fly us there myself" Clint said. "Right, because landing a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane in the middle of Greece would defiantly make sure we stayed under the radar" she joked. Natasha watched as the flight attendant walked down the rows with the drink cart. She stopped at a man about 5 rows in front of them and on the opposite side. The man looked oddly familiar to her. Then she realized why. She had met him before. Years ago when she was barely 18 she was sent on a mission to wipe out a man. She failed. Instead he kidnapped and tortured her for 3 days and then he disappeared. No one had seem him since. She knew he must be the group member S.H.I.E.L.D. had warned them would be on the plane. She gestured to Clint to walk to the back of the plane. "I think I know who the group member on this plane is" she said. Clint gave her a confused look. "He's sitting about 5 rows in front of us on the left side of the plane. Dark hair, small beard" she quietly informed him. "How do you know it's him?" Clint asked. "I've met him before" was her only answer. Clint knew better then to press her for information. They returned to their seats in time to see the man walk through the curtain and into the first class section.

About half an hour later he returned through the curtain. Natasha immediately tensed up. Clint glanced over at her and squeezed her hand. She gave him a small smile in return. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to ask. "You said you've met him before. What happened?". She cast a quick glance up to where the man was, but he was paying no attention to them. He was focused on his tv which was currently playing "the simpsons". She looked back to Clint. "Nothing good. I was sent to eliminate him. I failed. He kidnapped me and then disappeared a few days later. We haven't seen him since". Clint's eyes were full of concern. "Nat, you know i'll never let anything happen to you again. Don't worry". She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

When the plane landed in Paros, Greece it was just after 12:00pm (5:00pm New York time). They drove in silence to the Minois Village Hotel. The suite they were staying in had two bedrooms, and a living space with a small kitchen. It also had a beautiful balcony that overlooked the ocean. By the time they got settled in they were exhausted from the flight and both went straight to sleep. After all, they had some long days ahead of them.

Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will get the next one up as soon as I can. Again please review if you have time. *Oh and you should look up the 'Minois Village Hotel Spa' on because it's beautiful and then you know what it looks like. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
